


Kili Durin and the Hogwarts AU

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I technically have some more ideas than these two chapters, Light Angst, M/M, but as I'm not sure if those will ever end up in writing I'm calling it finished for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: The Farewell was necessary, but only temporary. They loved each other too much for anything else to be an option.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kili waited up on the parapets of the astronomy tower.  
He knew he was early.  
He knew he wasn’t allowed to be here at all.  
None of that mattered.

Like he expected, Fili came up early as well, visibly surprised to see him here first.  
But surprise changed to a gentle smile, and his arms were open when Kili crashed into him, kissed him with abandon.

What if it would be the last time?

He didn’t want it to be the last time.

Fili shushed him, wiped away the tears with gentle hands and feather-light kisses.

“It’s going to be ok, Kili. I’ll wait for you, I swear.”

“But you are going to be out there, exploring all those new places and I’m going to be stuck _here_ and what if… what if.” Kili hiccuped, and Fili kissed him before he could finish the sentence.

“I’m going this year, when we can’t see each other anyway, so that I can be back when you graduate. So that we can make our life together with no regrets. There’s not going to be anyone else. I’m not interested in anyone else. And I’ll be right on the platform, waiting for you, and will be pulling you into my arms the moment you step off the train. I promise.”

Kili breathed in Fili’s scent, his presence, his warmth, tried to remember every tiny detail. He wouldn’t have it for the next year, Fili planning to leave the country directly after they got off the Hogwarts Express. They wouldn’t even have the summer. And-

“I don’t want you unhappy. I don’t want to hold you back. I wish I could go with you, I wish we weren’t a year apart, but we are and I don’t want you to regret anything. You shouldn’t be chained, even if...” Kili hiccuped harder, sobs shaking his body, and Fili sighed and pulled him ever closer, running his fingers up and down Kili’s spine.

“I will never regret being with you, choosing you. Could you? Do you want a year like this, to make other experiences? To make sure you don’t miss anything? Do you feel chained? I know there are plenty here who would love to make you happy.”

Fili wasn’t unkind when he said the words, voice gentle as can be, but Kili still recoiled violently.

“Never! I don’t want anyone but you!”

And Fili smiled at him, corner of his mouth up in that tiny sign of mischief, and Kili found himself laughing with relief. They leaned together, foreheads resting against each other, and let themselves settle. A year was a long time, sure, but they would have letters, and memories, and love that would overcome any distance, any time.

They would find each other again, in a years time, and be stronger for it. Ready for the rest of their life with no regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for [GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3 on Tumblr](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank), and is the reason the first chapter is going up today.  
> I'm going to figure out names for all my other Drabbles from those Challenges and put them up on AO3 someday, but it's after midnight and I just need to get these two up now.

“Stir three times clockwise, add the newt eyes, five times anticlockwise...”

Kili was mumbling the steps under his breath, desperate to not mess up, to prove that he could do it right when he didn’t have a bat hanging over his shoulder spouting vitriol. Kili wasn’t stupid, and he _needed_ Potions for his future. Enjoyed them even! It was really only his house that got him in trouble all the time.

That and his big mouth.

He cursed the fact that he had been sorted in Gryffindor once again - not that the hat wasn’t right in it’s assessment, but still! - and cursed out loud when he lost count. Was he at four or five? No time to consider, he squinted at the color and smoothly pulled out the ladle, not wanting to risk another turn. 

Kili was good at Potions, no thanks to Snape.

Fili, mercifully ignored as a Hufflepuff, had tutored him from the first year up, starting that horrible first class, when Kili had been so looking forward to learning Potions, only to find that the knowledge he already possessed from brewing with Fili during school breaks cost him points instead of gaining them.

It wasn’t fair.

But this was his last year. The only one he had to survive without Fili’s tutoring, and Kili was _ready._

He had put in the work, the whole year through, all but alienating his housemates with his sudden increase in studying. He had taken Fili’s warning and advice seriously. And he would ace this exam, like he had aced the others, and finally, _finally_ see Fili again after a year of nothing but letters from all over the world.

Fili was coming home, and Kili would greet him, would hug him close and not let go.  
This last grade he still needed would secure their planned future, living and traveling together, where no one could see or speak against them.

They would be free, and they would be together and it would be glorious.

The potion merrily bubbled, changed to the exactly right shade, and got him an impressed nod. 

Kili grinned, a wide, wild thing.  
He was ready for his future.  
And Fili was ready for him.


End file.
